terranfederationchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian Hierarchy Space Force
The Turian Hierarchy Space Force is the space navy branch of the Turian military, it is also one of the largest naval power in Citadel Space aside from the Terran Federation and the Systems Alliance. The Hierarchy Navy were tasked with supporting the Turian Army in interstellar campaigns and provide supports for planetary landing operations as well as peacekeeping in Citadel space (although this role is predicted to be supplemented by the Terran Federation Space Fleet in a near future) and keeping homeland security in check between Turian colonies. Doctrines The navy of the Turian Hierarchy is extremely formidable. Despite the leaps made by the Terran Federation in recent years the Hierarchy still responsible for the majority portion of the Citadel Fleet and thanks to years of involvement in the galactic community before the first contact with the Federation. Due to the stipulations of the Treaty of Farixen, they have a sizable fleet of dreadnoughts at their disposal. Their ship constructions were further accelerated and simplified following the aftermath of the Petolemaiac War as the Hierarchy were able to reverse engineered many valuable technology from leftover vessels and equipments that they have captured from the Skinnie docks as token prizes in occupied buffer zone. The Turian Fleet is divided into 32 Fleets as well as two cruiser-carriers. The navy serves as a galactic peacekeeping force, and is also the primary military arm of the Council, contributing the single largest portion of the Citadel Fleet. Turian ship design traditionally centered on "jack of all trades" trait with a balance of armor and large caliber long range cannons and moderate speed. Their capital ships generally mounted fewer main cannons than their Federation and Alliance counterparts, which focused on smaller caliber laser and higher rate of fire. After the invention of space borne carriers become a major sparks of The Citadel Carrier Arms Race, the Turians did carry fighters aboard its ships but the focus on big guns meant the Hierarchy was slow to realize the benefits of dedicated fighter carriers. The Systems Alliance first fielded carriers in 2662 GS, followed by the Terran Federation but the Turian Hierarchy continued to prioritize construction of dreadnoughts and cruisers. It was not until 2665 GS, after the design of the Alliance Washington ''class Fleet Carrier, that the Hierarchy belatedly acknowledged the usefulness of carriers and resolved to build its own Carrier designs. Early Turian Fleet Carriers are converted from incomplete Dreadnought hulls (that were limited by Farixen Treaty) which have their spinal guns removed to accommodate more cargo space for fighters and support crafts as well as maintenance facilities with proper flight decks in the rear. Unlike Alliance and Federation Carrier designs, these ships are fitted with forward mounted cruise missile launchers capable of using Anti-ship missiles to retain their offensive power and capable of matching with enemy capital ships. Fleets The Turian Navy is divided into 32 Fleets, prior to the Federation integration, the Turian Fleet has the highest number of Dreadnoughts, with 39 standard Dreadnoughts and 5 Super Dreadnoughts in service. This number however dramatically increased during the post-Petolemaiac War period to 48 standard Dreadnoughts and 12 Super Dreadnoughts after the Hierarchy have implemented more simplified and efficient production methods. 7th Fleet The 7th Fleet was assigned under Admiral Albiraka command, acting as an expeditionary force,this fleet gained respect from the Federation Navy for their actions during the Petolemaiac Wars. Their notable achievements at breaking and overruning Petolemaiac Fleet with their cruisers during the Battle of Cassandra and Siege of Tophet demonstrates the tactical genius and the military power of the Turian Navy against a technologically superior enemy. 6th Fleet Little is known about the turian Sixth Fleet except from their classification as a peacekeeping fleet, it was chiefly assigned to patrol the space around the Citadel. Turian 79th Flotilla The turian 79th Flotilla distinguished itself during the Krogan Rebellions when they clashed with krogan warships above Digeris. The 79th sacrificed themselves in great numbers to bring down krogan vessels attacking the colony. Centuries later, the flotilla continues to rely on speed and stealth to harass the enemy. They run interference, divert fire, and make bombing runs on enemy ground units until antiair defenses manage to target them. Turian Marine Corps Like their Federation counterparts, the Hierarchy Marine Corps is the naval infantry detachment of the Fleet, dedicated to defend Hierarchy ships and installations. Originated from the ancient days of Turian Unification Wars over two thousand years ago.Turian Marine Corps are known for their disciplines and hardy experiences on the fields, its experienced troops are also consist of a portion of Turian veterans who have finished their Service with the Terran Federation Foreign Legion. As of 2665 GS, the Turian Marine Corps have participated in many simulated wargames and running joint training exercises with other Infantry branches of Citadel Alliance such as the Asari Republican Guards, Salarian STG, and most recently, the Terran Federation Mobile Infantry and the System Alliance Marine Corps. Notable Turian Vessels Turian ships were generally larger than their Federation counterparts though roughly equal in combat capability due to the incorporation of additional features that were absent from Federation starships.Turian cruisers were often used to suppress local rebellions and therefore capable of atmospheric operations in order to enable them to directly land on planets to unload ground troops. Living quarters echoed the sharp stratification of the Hierarchy society. Senior officers tend to had well decorated furnished quarters, while enlisted personnel had much more basic quarters. The designation '''THS', or Turian Hierarchy Vessel, denotes any vessel under the command of the Turian Hierarchy. Commanding one of the strongest Naval Power in Citadel space, the Turian Navy is one of the most powerful and influential forces in the galaxy. Despite the Terran Federation integration to the Citadel community, the Turian military has managed to retain this title in some degree. Unlike other naval powers, the Hierarchy Navy has no official system of naming vessels; normally vessels are named by their Captains prior to their commissioning. Dreadnought For a century, the Turians Navy possessed the most powerful dreadnought fleet until the Terran Federation brought the nimble and powerful John A Warden class battlecruiser into the play. The John A Warden tops the firepower of the older Turian Dreadnoughts, so the turians had to follow suit. The two most powerful Turian Super-Dreadnought designs, the Vulture-class and the recently built Diatryma-class have been heavily refitted with experimental broadside medium caliber lasers and Magnetic Drives as stop-gap measures to compete with the most modern Federation warship designs. The Turian currently had a total number of 28,000 vessels including 50 Dreadnoughts in service, although this number is increasing and is likely to be able to catch up with Federation ship production capacity in a decade thanks to the implementation of simplified production methods and innovative technologies reverse engineered from captured Petolemaiac shipyards. Dreadnoughts are so large that it is nearly impossible to safely land them on a planet, and must discharge their drive cores into the magnetic field of a planet while in orbit. The decks of large vessels are arranged perpendicular to the ship's axis of thrust, so that the "top" decks are towards the front of the ship and the "bottom" decks are towards the rear of the ship. Cruiser Cruisers are the backbone of modern navies due to their balance of endurance, firepower and protection at lower costs per ton than other types of ships. The turians expanded the “jack of all trades” nature of the cruiser by adding more cargo space and forward firepower at the expense of some armor, decreased broadsides and inferior point defense systems. This cargo space is used to carry a larger contingent of troops plus shuttles and/or fighters. This allows ship captains to change the ship configuration to fit different missions. A cruiser may carry a company full of troops plus shuttles/gunships on a pirate suppression operation while a cruiser geared for fleet action may carry a full squadron (8-12) of strike fighters. Frigate Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry a squad of marines for security and groundside duty. Unlike larger vessels, frigates are able to land on planets. The most important role filled by frigates is reconnaissance. Sensors, unlike ships and communications employing the mass effect, are limited to the speed of light. Subsequently, a stationary observer can only detect a vessel one light-year away when its light arrives at the observer's location, one year after leaving said vessel. Because faster-than-light attackers always arrive before defenders can detect them with luminal sensors, attackers can always surprise defenders. For defense, fleets surround themselves with spheres of scouting frigates scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body. Frigates achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make frigates immune to long-range fire of larger vessels. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six. Wolf packs speed through enemy formations, hunting enemy vessels whose kinetic barriers have been taken down by fighter-launched disruptor torpedoes. The wolf pack circle-strafes vulnerable targets, using their superior speed and maneuverability to evade return fire. Small military vessels Fighters The Turian currently used two main fighters in their fleet,the Aquila Fleet interceptor and the larger Attalia space bomber The Aquila '' fighter was an older pattern of strike fighter chosen in the beginning of 800 GS to be the standard Hierarchy space combat fighter during Krogan Rebellions, and afterwards went into large scale mass production at numerous facilities. The ''Attalia starfighter was a recent fighter designed as a space bomber analogous to the Terran Federation's Thunderbolt strike fighters designed to perform attack roles in fleet combat and planetary assault. Fast and highly mobile, these fighters were armed with powerful GARDIAN lasers that could cut through the armour of enemy warships at close range alongside a number of heavy ordnances including missiles and warp bombs. Shuttles Shuttles facilitate personnel transfer between large ships without the need to dock, or between a starship and the ground. Corvettes Corvettes are small, ten-man craft used to perform combat and survey missions. See also * Terran Federation Space Fleet * Asari Void Armada * Salarian Union Fleet * Systems Alliance Starfleet * Treaty of Farixen * Starship Technology References * https://thewonderingsword.deviantart.com/art/Military-Forces-of-Citadel-Space-Turian-Navy-425961424 * https://thewonderingsword.deviantart.com/art/Military-Forces-Review-Turian-Weaknesses-426718375 * https://thewonderingsword.deviantart.com/art/Military-Forces-of-Citadel-Space-Turian-Army-425501542 Category:Factions Category:Background